Due to the ever growing number of computer threats (such as malware, hacker attacks, etc), electronic payment systems, Internet banking services, and other Internet services working with confidential data require an increased level of protection for data during transmission between a user's application and a network server. Encrypted communication protocols (such as the protocols HTTPS, SSL/TLS) are traditionally used to provide protection for the data being transmitted (such as web pages) over telecommunication networks.
However, some malicious software, which is installed on a user's computer, is able to intercept the user's data prior to its transmission by the protected communication protocol. For example, the banking Trojan horses “Zeus” and “SpyEye” analyze the content of a web page received from a server and modify it immediately prior to its display in the browser with the help of mechanisms for intercepting of API (application programming interface) calls.
Current data protection techniques are often ineffective in combating such malware. Therefore, there is a need to improve security of web pages transmitted to user devices.